dinosaurplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakor
Drakor is the last SpellStone Guardian. Once Sabre released the captive dinosaurs in Dragon Rock, Sabre was able to enter the center of the volcano, which was where Drakor appeared and spoke to Sabre, revealing a plot-twist. Drakor claims to be Kamerian Dragon like his father, who was previously beaten in combat by Sabre. Kamerian Dragons are "Gods" to the dinosaur tribes. He meantions the great Kamerian Heart. While Drakor explains that the Krazoa weren't harmful, but will become the most deadly weapon in the universe when combined and are actually evil, just like the Quan Ata Lachu. Like most of the Dragon Rock level, this fight took place in first-person mode with the staff. After defeating him, he fell in the lava and burned to death and Sabre claimed the last Spellstone. His attacks consist of shooting small blue laser bullets at Sabre and setting electric traps behind him. He'll fly behind obstacles in certain parts of the fight. He also will cease his attacks and fly away when laying traps. In parts of the fight, the player must shoot the red switches to turn off the fire being shot when certain places are passed. Trivia *The only known times the Kamerian Dragons were mentioned before in the game were the jewel mines on CloudRunner Fortress by an unknown character. “We thank the Great Kamerian Dragon for providing us with this great source of wealth.” *Anyhow, Drakor and/or his race are apparently at war with the Krazoa (and the Quan Ata Lachu??), and the Krazoa are apparently evil (or so Drakor thinks). Of course, Drakor’s claims about them don’t seem totally out-of-field, as he also mentions that when combined, the Krazoa form “the most deadly weapon in the Universe” that will be focused through Warlock Mountain. *There’s also mention of “the Kamerian Heart”, which is mentioned in this sound bit. *The actual dialogue for Drakor is the following: “I can taste your fear animal. It is very sweet. Do not believe everything the Krazoa have told you. We Kamerians did not start the Great War. But now it is time to end it, but by defeating the Krazoa you will destroy Dinosaur Planet. Why should I, Drakor be concerned with the fate of a pitiful race of dinosaurs? I will not stop even if I must obliterate this planet and all that live here.” “Even though the Dinosaurs believe in the Kamerian Dragon? They worshipped this heart as a god. AAahh ..Yes, the great Kamerian Heart. Though haven’t you just destroyed their God? Even If I believed that the Krazoa were an evil race, why would the Quan Ata Lachu be asking us to complete the alignment? They talk only of peace in the universe." “You are more foolish than I thought! The Quan Ata Lachu are a rare life form of pure evil. Each individual spirit holds no powers. But when combined they become the most deadly weapon in the Universe. It will be focused through Warlock Mountain, creating the ultimate weapon of destruction." “You talk of destruction and evil without once mentioning yourself. My Father lies dying of wounds inflicted by you. You do not understand! I understand the Krazoa have done nothing to harm us. They built everything on this world which the Dinosaurs use for peace. The Quan Ata Lachu are not what you say. The alignment will finally bring peace to this Universe! Your only wish is to continue the Great War. The Krazoa only started the war to stop YOU from destroying us all!" "As you wish. If you will not see the truth then you must DIE!” Category:Dragon Rock Category:Main Characters Category:Kamerian Dragons Category:Bosses